Conformidad
by Luisee
Summary: ¿Por qué Mabel no se lo pidió al tío Stan entonces? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él para hacer semejante cosa? Entregar a su hermana gemela en el altar el día de su boda es algo que Dipper definitivamente no quiere hacer. *¿Pinecest? ¿Semi-A/U?*


• **Summary** : ¿Por qué Mabel no se lo pidió al tío Stan entonces? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él para hacer semejante cosa? Entregar a su hermana gemela en el altar el día de su boda es algo que Dipper definitivamente no quiere hacer. *¿Pinecest? ¿Semi-A/U?*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

• **Warning** : Final abierto. Posible Ooc. Posible Semi-A/U.

• **Pairing** : Insinuaciones de Pinecest o algo así.

• **To** : Melody Odele. (Christiane)

• **N/A** : Hola :3

Este fic es para Chris, espero que no lo odie ._.) Y Chis si estás leyendo esto y no te he dicho que te escribí este fic es porque aún no me animo a decírtelo D:

No he visto más que unos capítulos al azar de Gravity Falls, así que hay muchas cosas que desconozco :T por lo tanto, no estoy muy segura si este fic está en A/U o no… pero lo dejaré al criterio de cada quien. ¿Vale?

Perdón por los errores gramaticales y faltas de ortografía.

* * *

¸.•✿✿✿ **Conformidad** ✿✿✿•.¸

* * *

La capilla era rústica, mucho de hecho. Además estaba vieja, olía a madera mojada. Pero para Mabel había sido perfecta. Las lucecitas de colores, las flores y los globos de helio atados a algunas bancas gritaban que, sin lugar a dudas, la joven Pines era quien había elegido la decoración.

Dipper gira los ojos, mira hacia enfrente, el largo pasillo de la capilla tiene una alfombra color rosa pastel. El muchacho puede ver a lo lejos a las amigas de Mabel, ve a su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, al tío Stan, a Soos, Wendy, todos sus amigos, a mucha gente que no conoce y ni le interesa conocer.

Luego lo ve a _él_ , está esperando en medio del altar. Y entonces lo odia un poco más.

El muchacho suelta un sonoro suspiro. Papá se había adelantado en el viaje de la vida, había fallecido 3 años atrás. ¿Por qué Mabel no se lo pidió al tío Stan entonces? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él para hacer semejante cosa? Entregar a su hermana gemela en el altar el día de su boda es algo que Dipper definitivamente no quiere hacer.

Duele demasiado.

Entregarla a alguien como si fuera un objeto. ¿Acaso él es el único que lo ve como un acto machista? Y antes de que su mente se empiece a perder en cavilaciones poco coherentes, Mabel llega y llama la atención de su hermano.

—Dipper.

Ella es tan perfecta. Con el cabello recogido, con esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta ahora sin frenillos. Está vestida de blanco, con velo, guantes y el ramo. Tiene florecillas en el cabello. Huele a fresas. Sus mejillas están rojas. Sin lugar a dudas, es un ángel. Y pensar que él está ensuciándola, al sentir todo eso por ella.

Dipper reprime un quejido de asco hacia sí mismo. Tenía 15 años cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a su hermana, pero no como debía amarla, no como la había amado durante su infancia. La amaba como mujer, anhelaba sus labios y escucharla decirle un _te quiero_ cada que podía. No le gustaba verla con otros chicos. Bueno, ahora era tarde para eso.

—Te ves preciosa, Mabs —él intenta suavizar la voz, para que Mabel no note su malestar.

—Lo sé —dice ella sin cuidado, se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo una gran sonrisa, luego suelta una suave carcajada y agita los brazos aún con el ramo en las manos—. ¡Porque es mi boda! ¿Puedes creerlo, Dipper? ¡Oh, es mi boda!

Mabel conoció a alguien, a quien llamaba su hombre ideal, el correcto. Para Dipper sólo era un tipo sin gracia alguna, pero muy afortunado. Un hombre común que debió haber hecho algo muy bueno en su otra vida para merecerse a su hermana.

—Oh, Dipper, ahí está él —ríe la chica mirando a su futuro esposo esperándole—, esto va a ser maravilloso. ¡Soy tan feliz! —ella se aferra al brazo de su hermano, ensayando para lo que viene—. Dipper, esto va a ser perfecto.

Ella está tan contenta, por unir su vida a otro hombre. Dipper no sabe si reír con ella o llorar.

En un arranque de osadía, el muchacho lleva su mano a la mejilla de Mabel, toca su tersa piel, siente que es la última vez que podrá sentirla así. Tan suya.

—Tienes razón. Todo va a ser perfecto, Mabel —suelta una risita—, porque tú te lo mereces.

Sin más, Dipper sonríe por verla así, tan emocionada. La forma en que los labios del muchacho se curvean casi parece auténtica. ¿Desde cuándo sabe actuar tan jodidamente bien? Claro, desde que tiene que fingir que no está enamorado de su propia hermana. Desde que debe esconder esas emociones lúbricas y sentimientos inadecuados que se alojan en lo profundo de su mente.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la niñez empiezan a golpear la conciencia de Dipper. Quiere volver a sus locas aventuras en Gravity Falls. Quiere volver atrás y jamás llegar al terrible presente.

Ella parpadea y devuelve la sonrisa de esa manera única que tiene, con adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ella ignora, no sabe que el alma de su hermano está dejando su cuerpo ese día.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy —susurra la chica—. Te quiero mucho.

Oh, eso no se lo esperaba. Ella pudo haberle dicho a Dipper las palabras más crueles y no lo habrían devastado tanto. Porque él también la quiere mucho, pero de otra manera. Y no debe hacerlo.

La marcha nupcial empieza. Y Dipper siente como su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos. Aun así finge alegría, porque su amada hermana no se merece que él amargue su día especial. Ambos hermanos toman posición, justo como en el ensayo. Mientras Dipper escucha esa desagradable tonada y avanza con Mabel del brazo por el pasillo no puede evitar deliberar.

No habrá más secretos que sólo ellos compartirán, no vivirán más aventuras solos los dos. Ya no serán inseparables. Mabel jamás sabrá nada de su enfermo amor. Él no podrá brindarle el calor de un abrazo de amantes. Jamás besará sus labios rosas. Jamás le dirá un _te amo_ sincero y con el corazón en la mano. ¡Qué va! Nunca le dirá lo mucho que la ama, nunca aclarara las dudas de su alma.

Seguro que ella le odiaría.

Mabel era tierna, ingenua e inocente incluso con el pasar de los años. Era como una hermosa flor de colores, con la fragancia más dulce del mundo. Comprensiblemente, él no debía mancharla con sus sentimientos impuros.

Llegan al punto de encuentro. Dipper siente que le arrancan una parte de él cuando aquel hombre recibe a su preciosa hermana. Normalmente se acostumbra que quien entrega a la novia diga unas cuantas palabras al novio. Pero ninguno de los muchachos dice nada.

Dipper sólo va a su lugar antes asignado, se acomoda junto a su tío y su madre. Le echa un vistazo a la pareja en el altar.

Su hermana hermosa y perfecta. Feliz.

Aquel hombre. No hay palabras para describirle. Va a casarme con la chica más única y especial del mundo. A Dipper se le revuelve el estómago al ver la expresión feliz de él.

Resignación es lo el joven Pines necesita. Resignarse y conformarse con sólo besar a Mabel en las mejillas y la frente, a abrazarla sólo de vez en cuando. Tiene que aprender a tragarse lo que siente por verla contenta.

Y entonces mientras el sacerdote empieza a hablar, Dipper entrecierra los ojos y piensa que él pudo haber hecho a Mabel muy feliz. Más feliz.

¿Quién la conocía mejor? ¿Quién más haría cualquier cosa menos lastimarla? ¿Quién daría su vida por protegerla? Él, él pudo haberla hecho la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Habría querido ser su hombre soñado, pero antes de eso era su hermano gemelo, por lo tanto no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de intentarlo. Y al parecer, nunca la tendría.

* * *

¸.•✿✿✿ **Fin** ✿✿✿•.¸

* * *

• **N/A** : ¿Qué piensas, Christiane? :'(

¿Me odian? ¿Fue demasiado Ooc? ¿Por qué maté al papá de Dipper y Mabel? Pues era necesario… creo xD. La persona con la que Mabel se está casando sólo un tipo, por eso no mencione su nombre o apariencia.

¡Gracias por leer!

Además debo agregar que es mi primer fic de Gravity Falls, de una caricatura y de un intento de incesto por lo que me sería importante saber su opinión. Entonces… ¿Review?


End file.
